


Vaya Con Dios, Prairie Dog

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [49]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaspoon says goodbye to an old friend. This is story #49 of my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaya Con Dios, Prairie Dog

Good friends are a dwindling commodity when you get to be my age. A man counts himself lucky to have had as loyal of one as Lucius Corcoran. Prairie Dog. I had given Lucius the nickname back during our early days as Texas Rangers, and we partnered up to work together. 

Lucius had quick wit, cool hand, and was smart as a whip. Betwixt the two of us, we had outsmarted countless outlaws, renegades, and wily women, over the course of our time as lawmen. 

After being nearly killed during an ambush, Lucius hung up his gun for good. He settled down and got married and I continued on as a Texas Ranger. We lost touch with one another over the years, but thought of Prairie Dog often. 

Him showing up in Sweetwater was definitely a surprise. It did mu heart good to see Prairie Dog again and we fell into the easy camaraderie we had always shared. It was like the years had been peeled away and we were young again. We parted ways that night with the belief we had more days ahead to catch up. 

Sadly, that was not the case. Sam’s words that Prairie Dog had been murdered, gutted me. His death wasn’t the first time I had lost a friend, but Prairie Dog was like a brother to me, and damn I’m going to miss him. Vaya con dios, Prairie Dog.


End file.
